Things You Must Avoid
by Okki
Summary: Aomine-jji memberitahu 5 hal yang wajib 'ain hukumnya untuk Kuroko dan Kise hindari.


**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Notes: **AU. _Obliviously OOC! _Ide gila yang muncul di tengah proses menuju keinsafan, wakakak.

—_and you'll found something that probably surprise you, teehee._

* * *

**Things You Must Avoid**

By **OKKI**

* * *

"Jadi…"

Kuroko dan Kise memandangi Aomine-jji dengan serius. Sementara yang dipandang kesilauan karena pancaran sinar _puppy eyes_ kedua bocah itu.

"Ada lima hal yang wajib kalian hindari di dunia ini!" kata Aomine, memperingati.

"Apa itu, AOmine-jji?" tanya Kise, penasaran dan dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

* * *

**1.**

Aomine menunjukkan kedua bocah itu kelima jarinya. "Satu." Diturunkannya satu jarinya.

"**Satu: Jangan panggil aku Paman!"**

Sunyi.

Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik dan suara air matang dari dapur.

Kuroko dan Kise saling menatap satu sama lain. Dua mata besar mereka bertemu. Lalu mereka mengangguk dan memberi hormat pada Jendral Aomine Daiki. "Siap, Aomine-jji!"

_Mission failed._

Aomine menepuk keningnya.

* * *

**2.**

"Langsung yang kedua, ya!" Aomine langsung menurunkan satu jarinya.

"**Dua: Jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang mesum!"**

Tepat setelah Aomine mengatakan hal itu, dua bocah lima tahun di hadapannya langsung mundur beberapa meter. Menjauhkan diri masing-masing dari dirinya.

Kuroko menjauh sepuluh meter.

Kise menjauh lima belas meter.

Lebih tepatnya kini kedua bocah itu sudah ada di luar gerbang rumah Aomine.

Aomine _facepalm_.

Apa maksud ini semua?

Kenapa dua bocah itu menjauh?

Apa dua bocah itu berpikir, bahwa, Aomine Daiki, pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun dan baru menikah dua bulan yang lalu ini termasuk Warga Negara Jepang yang diberi label "mesum" oleh masyarakat dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa?

Pria maskulin itu pun mendekati Kuroko dan Kise kecil. Begitu Aomine sudah ada di depan gerbang rumahnya, Kuroko dan Kise malah menjauh. Aomine mendekati mereka satu langkah, mereka menjauh satu langkah. Aomine mundur satu langkah, mereka maju satu langkah. Aomine merogoh kantung celananya—dan ternyata menemukan lima permen rasa cokelat—lalu mundur lima langkah, mereka maju sepuluh langkah.

Karena Aomine mundur lima langkah dan dua bocah itu maju sepuluh langkah, otomatis Aomine jatuh ke belakang. Permennya lenyap seketika.

Aomine naik pitam.

"Bocah! Kenapa kalian menjauh dariku!? Kalian pikir aku mesum, ha!"

Kise membuka bungkus permennya.

Kuroko membuka bungkus permennya.

Keduanya tidak mendengarkan Aomine. Mereka hanya mendengar suara bungkus permen yang terbuka.

"Hei, bocah!? Kalian pikir aku mesum! KISE! Jawab!"

Kise tersentak mendengar namanya disebut. Permennya jatuh satu bungkus. "Kenapa aku yang Aomine-jji tanya?" tanyanya takut.

"Karena kamu yang paling menjauhi diriku," balas Aomine, dramatis.

"Kan Aomine-jji bilang harus jauh-jauh dari orang mesum," hardik Kise, berani.

"Memang aku mesum?" Aomine mempertahankan harga dirinya.

Suasana makin mencekam.

"Imayoshi-jji yang bilang."

Aomine tak berkutik.

Imayoshi, ya, Imayoshi Soichi. Orang yang baru disebutkan namanya oleh Kise adalah tetangganya Aomine sekaligus orang _kepercayaan_ satu komplek. Kau tentang dia, kepalamu akan menghilang.

Helaan napas lelah keluar dari mulut Aomine. Diajaknya kedua bocah super innocent itu kembali ke rumahnya.

"Aomine-jji, aku mau ramen instan," pinta Kise.

"Aku mau _vanilla shake_," Kuroko ikut-ikutan.

Lagi-lagi Aomine menghela napas.

* * *

**3**

Sambil berjalan ke dapur rumahnya. Aomine melanjutkan pembicaraan utamanya. "Sekarang akan ku beritahu kalian hal yang ketiga," katanya, "ini wajib kalian dengar!"

"**Tiga: Jangan lihat gambar porno!"**

Kuroko dan Kise langsung menutup mata mereka. Padahal tidak ada selembar poster gambar porno yang terpajang di rumah Aomine (tentu saja, Aomine sudah menyimpan semua poster pornonya di suatu tempat agar tidak dibakar istrinya).

Aomine berhenti berjalan. "Kenapa kalian berdua menutup mata kalian?"

"Kan Aomine-jji porno!" kata Kise. Kuroko mengangguk menyetujui.

…

…

…

"AKU BUKAN GAMBAR! AKU MANUSIA! DAN AKU PAKAI BAJU!" sergah Aomine.

Harga dirinya kini benar-benar sedang diinjak-injak oleh kedua bocah di hadapannya.

* * *

**4.**

Kini Aomine, Kuroko, dan Kise sudah ada di dapur. Dan di dapur, Momoi, seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda yang sewarna dengan warna bunga Sakura dan sialnya menjadi istri seorang Aomine Daiki, sedang menikmati kegiatan memasak di dapur tercinta.

"Sekarang hal keempat yang kalian harus jauhi!" kata Aomine.

"**Empat: Jangan dekat-dekat dengan tante-tante yang suka anak kecil!"**

Usai mengucapkan hal tabu yang keempat Aomine langsung duduk di meja makan—bukan di mejanya, tapi di kursi yang Aomine dapat satu set dengan mejanya, layaknya seorang raja.

Ia lalu memberi perintah pada istrinya, "Satsuki! Buatkan Kise ramen instan dan _vanilla shake_ untuk Kuroko! Aku jus buah saja, apa saja buahnya!"

Yang diberi perintah langsung menoleh ke arah sang RAJA bangsa KULIT HITAM dan melirik dua bocah bangsa KULIT PUTIH di samping sang raja. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! Tetsu-kun! Ki-chan!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Momoi langsung memeluk, mencubit, memeluk lagi, mencubuti pipi kedua bocah itu, memeluk lagi—sambil teriak, mencubit lagi, dan memeluk lagi. Setelah tiga menit berlalu, ia baru melepas Kuroko dan Kise.

Kuroko dan Kise babak belur.

Pasti kedua bocah ini, begitu pulang ke rumah masing-masing langsung diajak ronsen oleh kedua orangtua mereka.

"Momoi-kaachan kangen kalian!"

…kaa-chan?

"Momoi-bacchan, jangan dekat-dekat!" gertak Kuroko.

Momoi bingung.

"Kita dilarang dekat tante-tante yang suka anak-anak sama Aomine-jji!"

Momoi melirik suaminya lengkap dengan percikan api.

Aomine kabur, mengurung diri di kamar mandi.

* * *

**5.**

_Lima belas menit setelah kesalah pahaman mereda…_

"Satsuki itu beda! Dia suka anak-anak tapi tidak berbahaya, paham?" Kuroko dan Kise mengangguk. "Habis ini kalian harus ikut aku minta maaf padanya."

"Baik paman," balas bocah berambut kuning dang biru muda itu, lemas dan takut.

Aomine tertawa. "Tidak usah takut begitu… Wajar kalau kalian salah paham!"

Yang memberitahu saja sudah salah. Bagaimana yang mendengarkan tidak salah paham, eh?

"Nah, sekarang yang kelima. Ini yang terakhir dan harus kalian benar-benar pahami!" Aomine memperingati—lebih mengarah ke mengancam; "Kalau tidak paham, ku bunuh kalian!"

"**Lima: Jangan mau bicara dengan orang asing."**

"Paham?" tanya pria berkulit tan itu.

Kuroko dan Kise mengangguk.

"Aku butuh suara kalian."

Kuroko dan Kise mencari kertas serta krayon. Dan mereka menemukannya di ruang tamu—kertas dan krayon mereka yang ketinggalan tempo hari—lalu menulis: "Kami tidak mau bicara dengan orang asing."

Tulisan mereka dilengkapi dengan gambar Aomine dengan jenggot berwarna putih.

"Aku bukan orang asing!" bantah Aomine. "Aku tetangga kalian!"

Kedua bocah itu menulis lagi: "Orang lain selain keluarga adalah orang asing. Aomine-jji bilang begitu kemarin."

"Kapan!? Tidak pernah tuh!"

Mereka menulis lagi: "Pernah. Aomine-jji bilang ke Akashicchi, lalu Akashicchi bilang ke aku dan Kurokocchi!"

"Kalian jangan percaya sama bocah rambut cabe itu!"

Untuk keempat kalinya mereka menulis: "Tapi kalau kami tidak percaya. _Cupcake_ kami waktu itu pasti sudah dibuang ke kolam ikan!"

…

…

…

Aomine membuat catatan di otaknya: Akashi Seijuuro, lima tahun, level menakutkannya hampir sama dengan Imayoshi Shoichi, dua puluh tujuh tahun. Sekian. Terima kasih.

…

…

…

—Aomine Daiki, 25 tahun, hampir kehilangan kewarasan dan harga diri karena dua anak berusia lima tahun.

Tragis.

Raja bangsa berkulit hitam itu pun menghela napas. Ia lelah—benar-benar lelah. "Anak-anak, lebih baik kalian pulang sebelum ku siksa kalian…"

Untung Kuroko dan Kise masih polos, belum mengerti apa itu arti kata "siksa" versi ambigu dan versi aslinya.

"…lagi pula ini waktunya bagi anak-anak untuk tidur siang. Pergi sana, hush—!"

Kuroko dan Kise diusir.

Kuroko dan Kise sakit hati.

"Hm! Kalau begitu aku pulang!" kata Kise mantap lalu memutar tubuhnya diikuti oleh Kuroko.

"He, ramen sama _vanilla shake_-nya jangan dimakan sama diminum sambil jalan!" ujar Aomine.

"Kami tidak mau menuruti perintah Aomine-jji lagi!" ucap Kuroko.

Hati kecil Aomine teriris mendengar kalimat sederhana yang keluar dari mulut kecil Kuroko itu.

Ini menyakitkan.

Sakit hati yang terbalaskan.

Kuroko dan Kise pun membuka pintu lalu keluar dan membantingnya.

Benar-benar adegan yang sangat dramatis.

Aomine hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Bisa-bisanya anak buahnya yang berasal dari bangsa apartheid itu bersikap seperti itu. Mungkin mereka terlalu banyak menonton drama remaja alay belakangan ini, eh?

Pria maskulin itu pun memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu—sekaligus ruang bersantai pribadinya. Toh, pengganggu sudah pergi dan ia masih punya waktu untuk menghabiskan akhir minggunya.

Namun…

**BLAM!**

"AOMINE-JJI! DI DEPAN ADA OM-OM YANG SENANG KEDIP-KEDIP KE COWOK! KITA PULANGNYA BAGAIAMANA!?" pekik Kise.

…sisa waktu itu langsung menghilang begitu saja.

"KENAPA KALIAN HARUS LAPOR KE AKU!?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sometimes it's good to give a warn and advice to kids~!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.::Selesai::.**

* * *

**Okki's note: **Uaaagh, udah lama nggak bikin ff! Dua bulan lebih bro! Ada yang masih inget saya nggak, btw? :/ Hm, it's okay if you forget me… /cries/no

Btw gimana ficnya? Tumpahkan semua komentar anda di kotak review yeah uvu

P/S: Oh yeah, for those who haven't seen my current profile updated: I've discontinued all of my multichap fic except 99 Reasons. I did it because I'll be really busy, I even won't be able to touch my laptop for a long days. Thanks for your attention!


End file.
